I'd Come For You
by Sango luvz Miroku
Summary: A sweet Jill and Chris fic about Chris feelings for Jill and his instinctual urge to be there for Jill.


**My First ever Jill and Chris fic. For those of you who don't understand how these stories work..**

**The italics are song lyrics of a song that I think relates to the story and act as sort of.. back ground for the story.. So yeah thats basically it. **

**This one is another Nickelback song called "I'd Come for you" which I think really fits Chris and Jill's relationship.. **

**So enjoy! **

* * *

"Bye Chris". She said in my ear as her hand fell away from my shoulder. I watched as she backed away, smiling at me weakly for a moment before walking away.

My body was numb and I didn't even think to stop her. I stared as she glanced back at me, her loose blonde hair fluttering down her shoulder. She lifted her hand, waving to me quickly before she hurried onto the terminal.

"Dammit". I muttered, my mind returning to the present time.

The jeep's enguine hummed beneath the hood as the wheel trembled under my hand.

I let out a sigh, my hand brushing across my forehead as I shut my eyes.

Dammit Chris.. You let her walk away again.. How could you be so stupid?

I hadn't seen Jill in forever and I'd been so taken by the fact that she was alive, that I hadn't even considered her leaving.. I should have said something..Should have stopped her.

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed. Like wounded soldiers in need of healing._

But what was I going to say? 'Hey Jill, remember me? You're old friend Chris Redfield? Well I figured since you are actually alive this would be as good as time as ever to tell you that I'm in love with you". Yeah smooth..

She'd probably laugh, or worse, just stare at me like I sprouted a tail or something.. Then what? What would happen after that?

No.. Maybe it was best that she left, now I could return to my normal life.

I looked around at the dark trees closing in on the long, stretch of road.

Everything was so quiet.. Too quiet for what had happened the past few weeks. It was unnatural.

I tried not to think of whatever might be in those trees, staring at me with beady little eyes. I mean, it's not as if it would be something I couldn't handle, but these days, who really knows.

Again I was brought back to thoughts of Jill. She'd survived so much with me, and initually I'd accepted her death as something that couldn't be changed but now.. With her alive. God I was an idiot. Claire was right... I should just say something already.

But like the idiot that I am, I avoided doing so and made a stupid joke. 'Hopefully we'll find each other again before the world ends". God that was so stupid.

_Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading. Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

I looked around again, seeing the city lights peeking out beyond the top of the trees. Well no point dwelling on it now, I was going home.

I clicked on the radio, trying to force my mind to think of something else.. But of course I couldn't.. She was all I could think of now.

* * *

I pulled into the driveway, looking up at the dark windows of my house. Claire wasn't home apparantly.. Would have been nice to see her, but oh well. I can harass my little sis later.

I jerked the key out, curling it into my palm as I threw the door open. I walked around the jeep, pulling out my several packs and throwing them onto the porch. They each landed with a deafening thud on the wood. I could sense someone watching me, and turned to see our neighbor Mrs Ellis watching me from her porch.

"Oh Chris you're back"! She said as I shrugged.

"Yeah". I brushed my fingers back through my hair.

"Oh your sister will be so happy". She said grinning at me as I nodded.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on her". I muttered, waving at her before leaning over and lifting my bag onto my shoulder.

I walked into the house, looking around silently.. Everything was so quiet.. Quiet as death itself.. It made me feel even more anxious than before. I hurried to my room, tossing my things through the door without bothering to see where it went or what it possibly hit.

I quickly stripped off my clothes, walking into the bathroom.

Quietly I filled the tub, sinking deeply into the warm water up to my chin. All of my muscles began to loosen one at a time, until all the pain melted away. I leaned my head back on the edge of the tub now fully understanding how people can drown in a bath tub and not even know it.. It was just too..

My phone rang in the bedroom and I cursed under my breath.

_Everyday I spend away my souls inside out. Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

"Goddamit.." I muttered as it continued to ring.. Who in God's name would d_are _call me after I just got home??

It stopped for a minute and then started ringing again.

I stifled myself from cursing as I lifted my head. "God". I growled, lifting from the tub, careful not to let the water overflow onto the tile. I whipped a towel off the rack, quickly tying around my waist.

This _must _be Claire's handy work. It was shrinked so much it could be mistaken for a dish towel. "Sis you've gotta learn how to wash clothes."

I walked out into my room, flipping on the light and looking around. I leaned down to one of my bags, pulling open the pocket and grabbing my phone. For a second I would have thrown my phone against the wall but stopped..

Jill..

My heart froze in my chest as it vibrated and continued ringing in my hand.

I flipped it open swiftly, pressing it against my ear. "Hello"?

"Chris?" She said softly, and for a second I barely recognized her voice.

"Jill what is it"? I suddenly felt panicked. What was wrong with her? What could I do?

She paused for a second and then whispered. "Can you.. Can I.. Can I see you tonight?"

Did I hear her right? Did she really say that?

"Hello? Chris"?

"Yeah I'm here". I said brushing my fingers back through my hair. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the hotel... I couldn't do it Chris.. I couldn't bring myself to leave".

"Oh.. Alright.. I'll be there". I breathed as she muttered.

"Thanks Chris.. For everything.."

_By now you know that I'd come for you. No one but you, yes I'd come for you. But only if you told me to._

The phone felt silent, and I carefully clenched it in my hand.

What did I just agree to? That's right.. Jill.. Jill wanted me to.. Wanted to see, me? Yeah me.. Obviously idiot! That's why she called you! Okay..

I looked around quickly, darting toward one of my duffle bags. I dug through it hurriedly, throwing sweat soaked t shirts out into the air. I found the only clean one, and pulled it over my chest..

Now.. Pants! That's right!

I jumped toward the other bag, pulling out a pair of jeans and shuffling it up my legs. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I suddenly so flustered? Oh well that's an easy one.. It was Jill.. She always did this.. Even if she wasn't aware of it.

I wonder how she'd managed to not notice anything after all these years.. Was the trying not to notice? Or did she really not know? Hadn't she seen the 'signs' as Claire put it? No. She must not have.

I thought back to the moment so many years ago when her and I were brought closer. It was when we were in the Arkalay mansion; I'd never felt such an overwhelming need to protect her, even though I knew she didn't need it. I guess that's when it all clicked in my mind.

_And I'd fight for you. I'd lie, it's true. Give my life for you. You know I'd always come for you._

So much for my bath. I walked back into the bathroom, leaning over the tub and pushing my hand beneath the water. As I pulled on the drain, I turned away, flipping off the light.. Hopefully it would actually drain and not flood the bathroom.. Claire would be pissed if it did.

I snapped my keys off the bed, slapping the light switch off as I left the room.

* * *

I was driving to Jill's hotel, the one she spent last night in..

I wonder why she didn't go home? I mean I saw her walk into the terminal and then.. Did she just turn around after I left? Why would she do that? I mean.. What reason could she possibly have to stay?

I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, killing the engine quickly. Taking a long breath, I jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut behind me. I spun the keys around my finger absentmindedly as I walked, ignoring the security guard who was staring at me. I hurried into the lobby, darting straight for the elevator at the far end. As the doors opened, I felt the sweat beading on the back of my neck.

Easy Redfield.. This is Jill.. She was expecting calm, cool and collected Chris, not sweaty, twitchy, nervous Chris.. Get it together..

I stepped into the elevator, pressing down on the button to her floor. I watched as the doors shut, and the buttons lit up in anticipation of reaching her floor. My hands began to tremble at my sides, and my fingers felt like they were going numb. As the doors opened, I couldn't move my feet. They were rooted to the ground. Carefully I lifted my right foot, dropping it down in front of me in the hall.

I found her room easily, as it had been fresh in my mind from when I dropped her off here last night. Tentatively I raised my hand, thumping my knuckles against the wood slowly. I waited as there was a soft shuffling behind the door, and then it opened.

"Hey". Jill said softly, her eyes turning up at me.

"Hey." I whispered as she looked down, stepping back to let me in.

I stood in the small room, waiting as Jill carefully shut the door. "What's the matter Jill"? I said watching as she passed me, her hand brushing up along her neck.

She shook her head, causing her blond stands to fall around her face. I had to say, with the blonde she did looked different. Not the dark haired STARS agent I remembered.. But at least she was alive. That was the main thing. Besides she'd look beautiful no matter what color her hair was.

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing. My mind was closing, now I'm believing.._

She sighed heavily, walking gracefully toward the small bed in the center of the room. "I don't know". She settled on the edge, looking up at me.

"Well I'm here.. So you obviously needed something". I smirked as she smiled.

"Yeah." She patted the bed softly as I walked forward. "I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always"? I said jokingly as her smile only grew. That's it.. Keep her laughing.

"You're the same as always Chris". She said as I sat down beside her. She lifted her hand, brushing it across my arm softly. The sensation sent electricity deep within me, and it weaved toward... Well let's just say the _Southern _half of my anatomy. Dammit Jill.. Did you really NOT know?

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in. To see the side of me that no one does or ever will. _

She looked away, her eyes glazing over with tears. "I'm so sorry Chris.. I almost.." Her lip quivered as she shut her eyes tightly. I watched as she wrapped her arms around herself, squeezing tightly. It was almost like she was pulling everything in.. Keeping it close and buried deep inside.

"You didn't". I said as her eyes opened turning toward me.

"But I almost.. I almost killed you". She looked at me sharply, a tear cutting down her cheek.

What the hell? Jill never cried.. This.. Was I halucinating?

"But you didn't". I said brushing my thumb across her cheek. I watched as she shuttered, her eyes falling shut.

Dammit Jill... Why are you blaming yourself? I mean, yeah you did almost kill me, but really.. That wasn't you.. Not my Jill.. Not my friend, and partner and.. The girl I love..

"You didn't do that Jill..That wasn't you".

"Chris". She looked up at me, shaking her head against my hand. I watched as she leaned forward, dropping her forehead against my neck. When our skin touched I felt my face burn. "You always just let me be.." She sighed heavily and her hair tickled my pores.

_So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone. I'd search forever just to bring you home. Here and now this I vow_

I shook my head, lifting my hand carefully. I wasn't sure what was appropriate or not in a situation like this.. But I guess now was as good a time as ever. I pressed my hand against her head, weaving my fingers into her long blonde hair.

She shifted against me, her hand dropping against my chest at the same moment.

My other hand fell around her waist as I leaned my head on top of hers.

"Jill.. I knew that wasn't you.. So at no time was I afraid.."

"Doesn't matter.. I was.. Afraid I might.. Kill you". I felt her cold tears falling against my neck and I held her tighter.

"I don't care Jill.. You are Jill, my Jill. And no matter what gets in my way, as long as there's still life in me. No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you."

I felt her weight leave my arms as she leaned back, her eyes turning up toward me.

"Chris". She whispered as I shook my head.

"I mean that Jill.. No matter what.. I'll be here."

_  
I'd crawl across this world for you. Do anything you want me to . No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you._

She sighed softly, looking deep into my eyes. I watched as she lifted her hands, closing them on my cheeks as she smiled. "Thank you Chris". She muttered, leaning forward slowly.

She paused, her eyes dancing across my face as I stared back at her.

I reached out slowly, taking her chin in my fingertips. Without thinking, I pressed my lips against hers as her eyes fell shut. After a moment she leaned back, her eyes locking on mine.

"I love you Chris.."

"I love you Jill"...

_You know I'll always come for you  
_


End file.
